I Would
by TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love
Summary: It's Pan's wedding day and there's just one problem... SHE'S NOT MARRYING TRUNKS! What happens when Trunks finally tells her he's in love with her? And in the strangest way... Will she return the feelings? Or continue on with the wedding that was taking place at the moment? ONE SHOT!


I Would

Pan: 25

Goten: 26

Trunks: 27

Bra: 25

Marron: 26

~~~This Is An One Shot~~~

"I got to tell her or she'll never know!"

Trunks said fixing his tie.

It was Pan wedding day and there was just one problem… She wasn't marrying him!

"Goten I have to tell her!"

Trunks starting pacing in place as his heart raced. Pan was marrying a man named Daniel and Trunk wasn't going to have that. He was in love with her and he had always been and it was time for her to know.

"It's now or never Trunks."

Goten said patting Trunks on the back as Bra rushed in, in her bridesmaid dress.

"Come on you two! It's almost time for the wedding!"

Bra yanked the two men as they waited by the doors for music to start playing for them to walk. First, Bra walked out of the doors as she threw rose petals for Pan to walk on when she came out. She stood on the left side where the bridesmaid where to stand. Marron soon joined her with a smile as her excitement for Pan's wedding was taking over her.

"Goten… What am I going to do? I can't just come out and say it!"

Trunks said in a panic since they were next to walk on the best man side. Sure Trunks felt bad that he was in love with one of his best friend's fiancé but… In a way she was always his.

"I don't know buddy, but it's time for me to walk, think of something quick."

And with that, Goten walked out of the doors and into the altar.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were in the front row along with the other Z-fighters crying their hearts out.

"My little Panny is all grown up…"

Goten smiled as he looked at Trunks through the doors wondering what he was going to do. Trunks swallowed hard and began to walk.

_Remember… If you don't tell her now… She'll never know how you feel and how much you need her in your life._

Trunks kept his thoughts rambling in his mind as he stood beside Goten who patted his back.

"It's going to be alright Trunks."

Trunks nodded and straighten up ready for Pan to walk down the aisle to see how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress.

Daniel came down the aisle with the biggest smile known to man as majority of the females in the room began to try.

"I don't see why she chose a weakling like him."

Vegeta murmured as Bulma slapped his arm.

"Because that's who she fell in love with."

_This has to hurt Trunks more than anything…_

Vegeta knew his son was in love with Pan, but never brought it up considering the fact he didn't know what his son had in mind, but it was far too late for him to act now.

Daniel stood in front of Goten and Trunks shaking slightly in excitement.

"This is it… The day I marry the woman of my dreams."

_You mean the woman of __**my **__dreams…_

Trunks thought as everyone's soft whispers stopped to look at the doors as Pan came through. Her dress was at mid-thigh, it was strapless, and fitted like a glove. Her wedding veil trailed behind her as she walked with lavender and blue flowers in her hands, her favorite colors.

_Kami she's beautiful…_

Trunks' heart melted with every step she made. As she made it to the top of the altar, she faced her husband to be.

"We are here today to gather both Pan Son and Daniel McKay, if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Trunks' mind raced as he looked at Pan, she didn't look happy she looked rather upset.

_I've got to do this…_

"I object!"

Everyone gasped as they looked at Trunks.

"What the hell Trunks?"

Daniel exclaimed looking at Trunks like he wanted to kill him. A small smile crept onto Pan's lips as Trunks took a step forward to tell everyone why he objected to the marriage.

"Pan… Just listen to me please. I know this isn't really my thing but, I'm doing it because if I don't say this now, my heart will surely break."

Pan's attention was on Trunks as well as everyone else's. Then Trunks did something no one ever thought he'd do.

"_Lately I found myself thinking,__  
__been dreaming about you a lot__  
__And up in my head I'm your boyfriend__  
__But that's one thing you've already got."_

Pan smiled as he started to sing to her.

"Oh my Kami … Is he singing to her?"

Bra said jumping up and down slightly with Marron.

_"He drives to school every morning__  
__While I walk alone in the rain__  
__He'd kill me without any warning__  
__If he took a look in my brain"___

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__  
__Well if it was me then I would,__  
__Would he hold you when you're feeling low__  
__Baby you should know that I would,__  
__Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__  
__Well if it was me then I would, __  
__Would he hold you when you're feeling low__  
__Baby you should know that I would."__  
_

Bulma smiled as she nudged Vegeta.

"This is so cute!"

Chi-Chi began recording the whole thing.

___"Back in my head we were kissing__  
__I thought things were going alright__  
__With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'__  
__Reality ruined my life___

_Feels like I'm constantly playing__  
__A game that I'm destined to lose__  
__Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend,__  
__He's got 27 tattoos!"_

Trunks sang gesturing to Daniel's tattoos as Pan couldn't help but giggle.__

_"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__  
__Well if it was me then I would,__  
__Would he hold you when you're feeling low__  
__Baby you should know that I would,__  
__Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__  
__Well if it was me then I would, __  
__Would he hold you when you're feeling low__  
__Baby you should know that I would,___

_Would he please you?__  
__Would he kiss you?__  
__Would he treat you like I would?__  
__Would he touch you?__  
__Would he need you?__  
__Would he love you like I would?___

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__  
__Well if it was me then I would,__  
__Would he hold you when you're feeling low__  
__Baby you should know that I woul,___

_Would he please you?__  
__Would he kiss you?__  
__Would he treat you like I would?__  
__Would he touch you?__  
__Would he need you?__  
__Would he love you like I would?___

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?__  
__Well if it was me then__  
__I would, I would.__  
__Would he hold you when you're feeling low__  
__Baby you should know that I would."_

Trunks sighed heavily as he looked at Pan.

"Pan, everything rest in your hands now. I'm not forcing you to choose me but-

Before he could finish, Pan was in his arms kissing him. Everyone clapped and cooed with 'awe's' as Daniel looked furious. Once Pan pulled away from Trunks, she let her arms rest around his neck.

"I was waiting for you to say that all my life; it's crazy how you choose this time out of any."

She giggled as he stroked her hair.

A smile crept onto Vegeta's face as he looked at his son with pride.

_Not the way I would've told a woman I loved her, but at least he got her._

Daniel glared at Trunks as he pulled Pan away from Trunks to face him; this caused Trunks he glare right back.

"Pan, darling it's up to you. Would you rather choose a man who actually cares about you and would tell you that every day? Or would you rather a man who finally gets the guts to tell you he loves you the day of your wedding day? Who would choose a man like that?"

Pan smirked as she looked at Daniel.

"I would."

And with that, Pan chose Trunks.

"That's perfectly fine by me, there's other girls out there dying to be with me."

Daniel stormed out of the altar as Goten shot a Ki blast that followed him as they heard it explode. All eyes were on him.

"What? I didn't do anything you all wouldn't do."

Everyone laughed as Pan kissed Trunks again.

"I love a happy ending."

Bra said as she hugged Marron.

"I love you Trunks."

He smiled once he heard the three words finally come out of her mouth.

"I love you too Pan."

**ALRIGHTY! I was listening to One Direction's song "I Would" and the inspiration slapped me in the face for this one shot! Ha! I hoped you liked it! The next two chapters for "The Little Pink Diary" Will be up shortly, it wasn't letting me upload until today! So they're coming! **

**Disclaimer:**

**All right of the song "I Would" Goes to One Direction. As much as I would like to own them and the song, I can't **** Love you guys. Xoxo**


End file.
